Hogwarts Revisited: A new beginning
by Krowl-fu
Summary: Watch Leora White-Crow, a spunky young girl, start at Hogwarts for the first time.Read and find out as Leora uncovers some nasty, but hilarious secrets.Is Leora accepted?With interviews from the Daily Prophet also!


HOGWARTS REVISITED: A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Disclaimer: I do not wish to insult the great works of JK Rowling, as I have been an avid fan for nigh on 7 years and am already eagerly anticipating her sixth book. I intend to be a bit humorous, but don't worry I will satirise even my favourite characters. So please do not get upset, I love Harry as much as you do.  
  
Synopsis: A new year at Hogwarts and that means students. A young girl named Leora White-Crow is about to receive a letter in the mail that will change her life forever...  
  
Author's note: Bear with me in this, it will get better as the chapters progress so don't fret. I have some interesting plans up my sleeves as we watch Leora learn and live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*******************A Future is Set.***********************************  
  
Leora White-Crow flicked through the magazine and sighed. What was she to do? Mummy and Daddy were still desperately trying to find a school to accept her and term began in only 4 weeks!!! Leora threw the magazine down on the couch and frowned. Her parents weren't exactly trying that hard now she came to think it. Yes, Mummy was stressed, but she wasn't exactly doing anything about it. Her Granny still maintained that Henley School for Girls still had vacancies, but that was because Henley School for Girls had a horrid reputation! Leora began to get up, when she heard the post come in. She groaned, probably another letter from another school saying they were full. Why did her family always leave things until the last minute? "Leora!" Her mother called. "Can you get the post please? I am expecting a rather important letter from your father!" Leora sighed again. When will Daddy come home? He was always overseas working, working, working....he hardly ever came home for holidays and she missed him so much. "Yes Mum, I will go get it now." Leora walked into the hall and picked up the pile of mail. She flicked through it. "Subscription to "Garden Now!", bills, lucky mum, a letter from Granny," Leora mused as she scanned the letters. "A council notice, a letter from Daddy, oh goody finally!" Leora made to turn to the kitchen when suddenly, another letter fluttered through the letter box. That's strange, thought Leora, the Postie must of forgotten it. She picked it up without looking and took them all into the kitchen, where her mother was struggling to push the dinner into the oven. Leora's mother really was not a gourmet chef, nor did she realise that roast lamb goes on a tray, not in a pot. It was sticking up everywhere. Leora just rolled her eyes and dropped the letters on to the table. "Thanks sweetie." Her mother said giving her a peck on the head. "You can go to the park if you wish." Leora just smiled and left the room. As she was opening the front door, there was a great shout from the kitchen and her mother came running, stumbling as she went. "Leora!" Her mother said panting. "Oh Leora sweetie! You have a letter! Oh, this is GREAT news!!!" Her mother was beaming happily with tears in her eyes. Leora looked at her strangely and took the letter from her mother's hand. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Leora read aloud. "What is this? Some sort of joke?" She said looking at her mother's happy face. "No dear! It isn't! Your father and I didn't think you would get accepted, as we decided to give you a Muggle upbringing, but your Father will be SO proud!" Her mother said, positively glowing. Leora on the other hand just looked at her mother aghast. A what upbringing?!? "W-w-what?! Mummy, what are you talking about?" Her mother looked at her and sighed. "Darling there are a few things I need to tell you, now that....now that...." Here her mother paused and looked estatically at the letter, which was unopened in Leora's hand.  
  
10 minutes later, the two of them were sitting in the front room, drinking cups of tea and eating biscuts. Finally, her mother began. "Leora....well...I don't know quite how to say this, but you are a witch." Leora nearly choked on her biscut. "I'm a what?!" She gasped. "A witch darling. Oh don't fret dear, it isn't a bad thing like you read in fairy tales, being magical I am sure will be very useful." Leora took a deep breath and looked at mother quizically. "Hang on a moment, are you a witch? Is that why I am?" Her mother shook her head sadly. "Dear me no, I am just a muggle," Here Leora made to interject..." A non- magical person m'dear. Anyway. I married your father, who is a wizard." There was a pause while this information sunk in. "So Daddy is a wizard then? And that is why I am a witch? But why didn't you tell me before? And why didn't I notice?" Her mother held her hands up to stop the flow of questions. "One at a time Leora, I am only human." Her mother grinned. " Yes your father is a wizard, quite a good one apparently and that is why he is away so often. He has to travel to foreign countries, as a sort of....well peace keeper or ambassador in the magical world. He works for the Ministry of Magic, which is where all magic is censored and controlled. Don't worry dear I know this is confusing," she said upon seeing Leora's face. "but in time this will all come naturally." "We didn't tell you before, as we wanted you to have a muggle upbringing, like me. Then, if you were accepted into Hogwarts we would tell you everything. We wanted it to be your choice. Your father however, was quietly confident you would be accepted, but I wasn't so sure. Of course I should of listened to him." "But mummy," Leora interrupted looking at the letter lying unopened on the table, "Do you want me to go to this magical school?" Her mother smiled. "Darling, I would be happy with whatever you want to do. You know that. But two magical people in the family may come in useful!" She laughed and hugged her daughter. "So how come I never noticed before? It must of been a very big secret to keep. I never knew I could do magic." Leora said looking at the letter. Her mother smiled. "Haven't you ever wondered why we have a pet owl and no one else does? Except your grandparents of course. Or why your name is slightly unusual?" Here Leora paused, she had wondered that, especially about their name, White-Crow...exceedling strange. "Well, you know you were named after your father's mother, who was a witch. But in the magic world names like yours are common and our surname is not that odd in comparison. Believe me." Here Leora looked searchingly at her mother. "How did you cope with all this Mum? I mean, you seem to know an awful lot about it." Her mother turned to the window with a dreamy look in her eye. "Well, when I met your father and he proposed, he came out and told me everything. I was shocked at first, but I loved your father so I came to accept it and even revel in it. It is an amazing world in which you will soon join! I must say I am slightly jealous!" Leora paused and looked down at the letter. It would explain a lot of things. Why odd people kept calling at the house, why owls arrived in the dead of night, why Dad's party tricks worked so well.....why sometimes things would come to her without knowing how or why..... Leora slowly picked up the letter and turned to her mother. "Mum...." Her mother looked down at her expectantly...." Seeing as I don't want to go to Henley...." Her mother chuckled. " I think I will go to Hogwarts and carry on the family tradition." Her mother paused...then jumped up and shouted with glee. "Yes!!! I knew you would say yes Leora! Oh your father will be so pleased. Now open the letter and see what it says....we will have to buy you school supplies! Oh and send an owl to your father in Albania telling him the happy news!" Send an owl? Leora thought. There were alot of things she would have to get used to....she opened the letter and looked inside. What a list of things to get. "Er....Mummy, where are we going to get all these things?" But her mother was already in the kitchen getting their owl Farmond and attaching a letter to his leg. "Now Leora, I will jest send this letter to your Grandparents, asking them to meet us. Now go get your coat, we have to catch the train to London." Leora was still watching Farmond with awe. What a day! "Where are we going Mummy?" She asked her, but she hadn't heard. "Darling, please go and get the letter, we are going to need it. And hurry. We have to meet your Grandparents at 2:00pm at the entrance to Diagon Alley." Her mother walked out of the kitchen to get her coat. "Where?!" Leora exclaimed. "Diaogon Alley, your Grandparents will be so excited, they always knew you had it in you!" Leora gave up. Eventually everything would fall into place....all Leora knew was that she had an exciting and new future ahead of her....  
  
From this day on Leora's life was going to change forever....!  
  
****Well I hope you liked it. A bit dull for the first one I know, but like I said it will get better. Next chapter sees Leora getting the Hogwarts Express and meeting new people! Hope you like it. Please r/r with hints, criticisms if need be or any advice. Thanks. 


End file.
